The Madman Cometh
by ttobba95
Summary: One night, a strange shape crash-lands in Danville. It, and the being within, will flip Isabella's life upside down. If i said any more, i'd give the game away.
1. The Madman Arrives

(A.N) Hello everyone! This is ttobba95 with his second fray into the Phineas and Ferb fandom. Though this time there is a twist, maybe not much of one but it's there. There is another character in this fic, one whom i pictured in this world some time ago and laughed at the thought (in a good way).

To avoid giving anything away i'll just simply say that nothing here is mine. If i said who owned the guest character, i would ruin the surprise (if there's still any left).

Nighttime in Danville was usually calm and cool, a stark contrast to the hot, and insane, days of summer vacation. The trees blew slightly in the breeze and the birds cooed softly. Up above everyone the moon glowed with that natural glow that it always seemed to have. It, and the many stars, lit up the otherwise pitch-black sky.

From the comfort of her bedroom, a young girl by the name of Isabella was looking up at the night sky, admiring the stars. She had wished upon a star quite a few times growing up but now, at eleven years of age, she found that most of her wishes easily came true. All thanks to the dynamic duo of step-brothers who lived across the road. But even so, she still liked to look up and see the glowing pieces of light dotted across the dark skys.

A few minutes later, her eyelids begining to seem heavy, Isabella averted her gaze from her window and made her way to bed, eager to drift off into dreams. Though, if she were to look for five more seconds, she would have seen a large object appear in the moon, heading for a bumpy landing...

It didn't take long for the girl to start sleeping soundly. A smile on her face, Isabella was soon in the land of her dreams. Most of those dreams involving a certain triangular-headed inventor..

Unfortunately for Isabella, her dreams were interrupted by the sound of a "CRASH!". Shooting up, the girl rushed back to her window to see what the matter was. What she now saw was a large shape lying in her back garden, fresh dirt from the crash surrounding it. After calming down her pet chihuahua, Pinky, Isabella threw on her dressing gown and slippers. She was going to investigate.

Sneaking out the back door, it didn't take long for Isabella to find the crashed object. From ground level, she could only see the base of the shape, though she could guess that the shape was rectangular in it's entireity. Looking around the object, she was surprised to see it's windows were glowing. As if something inside it had gone wrong, causing it to crash.

Then, the top face of the shape burst open, two doors opening outward. What followed was the arrival of a grappling hook flying out of the shape and hooking into the ground. Isabella could hear the sounds of groans from within, like someone was trying to escape. Suddenly, a hand appeared on the edge of the base. Seconds later, a second hand appeared. The girl outside listened to more groans as the owner of the hands attempted to pull themself up.

Then, the head revealed itself, and Isabella's jaw dropped. There was a man inside the shape. Said man looked outside with a manic grin and an uncontrolable laugh. When his eyes came across Isabella, he giggled a bit more, then spoke at last.

"Can i have an apple?"

(A.N.1) Guess who! Should i continue?

(A.N.2) Sorry it's so short.


	2. Still Cooking

(A.N) Woah! I never knew that you would like this idea so much! I guess you all want me to continue, so here we go!

Oh, and if you didn't work out who the guest is in the first chapter, prepare to have what little suprise there was ruined, as he will be totally revealed in this chapter.

"Can i have an apple?"

Isabella's jaw continued to hang. Who was this strange man? And why was he asking for _apples_? Her by-now wide-awake eyes were glued to the image of the man inside the shape as he continued to talk.

"Apples! That's all i can think about right now!" another laugh escaped him. "Apples!" he said again "Apples, apples, apples!" he repeated himself, loving the word. "I love apples! I think i'm getting a craving! That's new! Never had cravings before!" he trailed off. Isabella couldn't find words for this man, she could only watch as he hoisted one leg over the side of the base and sat there.

He peered down at the insides of the object. "Woah!" he smiled an insane smile again. "Look at that!" he exclaimed, like an artist, pleased with his work.

Finally, Isabella found her voice again. "Erm.. Are you O.K. mister?"

The man's head almost immediatly turned to her. Bringing his other leg over the side, he continued to sit there on the edge. "I'm alright" he told her "just had a fall". He went silent for a brief second, then continued. "You should have seen it! There was all these explosions and all this fire! Next thing i knew, i was flung down, down, down..." he went off before he went on. "Landed in the library!" Another manic giggle came from him. "Heck of a climb back up!".

Now Isabella decided to voice something. She had noticed that the man's shirt, tie and pants were all soaked. "You're soaking wet!" she told him.

"Yeah, i fell into the swimming pool" was the man's response.

"You just said you were in the library!" the girl came back.

"So was the swimming pool" the man said like it was obvious. Isabella didn't know what to think. There was a man, in a large object, in her backyard. Who was he?, why was he here? And why did he talk about that shape as if it had things in it? The third question escaped her. "Is that your box?" she asked, pointing to the large thing that the man was sitting on.

The man grew puzzled, then realized what she meant. "What, this?" he gestured to the box. "Oh, yeah! It's mine". He jumped off the edge and landed in front of the stunned girl. Isabella listened to the man explain. "That's my big blue box! Takes me anywhere i want to go! And even a few places where i'd rather not go..." he went off again.

"Anyway!" The man exclaimed again, then introduced himself.. and his rules. "I'm The Doctor. Do exactly what i say, don't ask any stupid questions, and don't wander off. Got it? Good". He finished with a hearty "Let's go!" and went off in a random direction. There and then Isabella decided. This man was clearly off the deep end.

No seriously, he had just blindly dropped into the deep end of her pool.

Isabella rushed to the edge of the pool to see if the man was alright. He soon came back up to top level, now even more wet than he was before. Though, he still had that crazed smile on his face, as if he was loving every second of what he was doing. "Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Alright? Course i am!" the man-Doctor-said back. "I'm swimming now! Swimming's good, swimming's fun, swimming's enjoya-AH!". Suddenly he clutched his stomach in pain. He went back underwater, and Isabella grew concerned again. "Are you getting a cramp? Do you need help?".

Isabella then saw the man grab onto the edge of the pool and hold himself there, his head and arms now out of the water. He uttered a few more painful moans as he attempted to climb out, but couldn't. The girl asked again "are you alright?".

"Yes!" the 'Doctor' amost shouted. "I'm fine! This is all perfectly norma-" he cut himself off and ducked his head down. When he raised, he began to cough out a golden ribbon of light and blow it away. Isabella's eyes widened, how did he do that? Now more than ever, she needed to know.

"Who are you?"

The man pushed himself away from the edge, his hands now glowing with light and energy. "I don't know yet" he looked at his hands "i'm still cooking...". The Doctor went silent for a moment and just floated there in the pool before he sprung back again. "And speaking of cooking!" he swam back to the edge and pulled himself out of Isabella's pool. Then he made his way over to the back door and into the kitchen.

Isabella tried to stop this manic man from entering her house but The Doctor walked right past her. With no other options, Isabella followed him back inside, looking back for a second at the big blue box now in her backyard.

* * *

><p>Silence filled the kitchen as The Doctor looked around in slight aw. "Nice.." he said to himself. Shaking her head, Isabella fetched an apple from her fruit bowl and brought it to The Doctor. "You don't look like any doctor i've ever been to" she told him. Wordlessly The Doctor took the apple from Isabella and bit into it, only to spit it out across the kitchen.<p>

"That is disgusting. What is that?" he asked.

"Um, it's an apple? You love them?" the girl in front of him said back.

The Doctor made a face. "Apples? Apples are rubbish, hate them".

"You said you loved them!" replied an annoyed Isabella.

"Used to, i _used to _love apples. Not anymore" the man said, paying no attention to the girl's annoyed tone of voice. "I like Ice Cream! Chocolate Ice Cream! That's my favorite!"

Sighing a bit, Isabella got out a bowl and scooped some Chocolate Ice Cream into it and handed it-and a spoon, of course-to The Doctor, who proceeded to shove a chunk of it in his mouth, make a face and spit it on the floor.

"Blegh!" he exclaimed. "Too cold! I don't like it".

The Doctor was really starting to get on Isabella's nerves now. "You just said that Chocolate Ice Cream was your favorite!"

"New mouth, new rules" the man said as if it would explain everything. Seeing the annoyed look on the girl's face, The Doctor decided to give a little bit more explaination. "It's kind of like eating a cake after you've just brushed your teeth. Everything's just-AH!" He fell to the floor, only to rise up again just as quickly.

"What is it?" Isabella asked him. "What's wrong with you?"

The Doctor looked at her. "What's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" he retaliated. In her frustration, Isabella could tell from The Doctor's tone of voice that he was british. Maybe Ferb knew him.

"Why can't you give me something decent to eat?" The Doctor spoke again. "You're a girl, bake something!"

He was really pushing it now. "Listen mister" Isabella began. "Just because i'm a girl and i happen to have earned my "Top chef" patch, doesn't mean you can automatically assume that i can bake!"

"But you can, right?" The Doctor came back, oblivious to the frustration he was causing.

Sighing, Isabella replied positively. "Yes, if you must know, i can bake".

"Well there you go then! Bake something!" The man said. He grabbed a tea-towel and began to dry his hair. Looking back at the girl, he saw that she had not moved an inch. "What?" he asked, then he facepalmed. "Oh, sorry!" he cleared his throat. "Please bake something?".

Isabella looked at The Doctor, then sighed again. Opening a draw and pulling out her Fireside Girls cookbook, she looked for a recipe that-hopefully-even a picky man-child like The Doctor would enjoy.

This night was far from over.

(A.N.1) Sorry Izzy. You'll get a break from The Doc soon enough.

(A.N.2) Be sure to check out the next chapter, it will have Fish Custard!


	3. Fish Fingers and Custard

(A.N) Third chapter! Enjoy!

SHOUT-OUT: Thanks to Stinkfly3 for bouncing ideas back to me.

After constant flicking through the pages of her cookbook, Isabella decided on a simple recipe: Strawberry Cake. Once she had the necessary ingredients, she was well into making it. The Doctor looked on with that same crazed grin plastered to his face, Strawberry Cake sounded good to him.

_"Maybe, just maybe" _the girl thought _"he won't spit this out everywhere"._

Soon it was time for her Strawberry Cake to undergo The Doctor's taste test. Placing the cake down on the table, Isabella got out a knife and cut two slices. One for The Doctor and one for herself. _"If he's going to retch again than at least if i eat some, making the cake won't have been a waste of time"._

As she ate her own slice of Strawberry Cake, she watched as the crazed man opposite her put his own slice in his mouth. To Isabella's relief, he seemed to like it... though that didn't last very long. The Doctor gagged with distaste as he pulled the creamy food out of his mouth and threw it on the floor.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked the girl with somewhat mock-seriousness. "Strawberry Cake? Poison Cake more like".

Isabella shook her head. Back to the cookbook it was.

* * *

><p>Another decision and more ingredients later, Isabella was now whipping up some Banana Bread for her <em>very picky <em>guest. Said guest was once again looking on in delight as she baked. "There you go! Banana Bread!" he exclaimed in joy. "You know, i always found bananas a good source of Potassium.." he went off.

"_Finally! Something's he'll eat!" _the girl sighed in relief.

Once the Banana Bread was done, it was time once again for the test. Getting the knife again, Isabella was about to cut into it when The Doctor stopped her. "If you'll allow me, i'll do the honours". Taking the knife from her, The Doctor cut his own slice and put in in his mouth. Less then eleven seconds later he was spitting every crumb back out, though at least this time he had the manners to spit in the bin.

"O.K." the man began. "Bananas: good source of Potassium. Banana Bread... No. Just.. ugh, no".

Isabella rubbed her forehead. Was there anything this man would eat?

* * *

><p>Nearly on her last nerve, Isabella resorted to one of the most simple of foods: Bread and Butter. If The Doctor didn't like this, there was no hope for him.<p>

"Bread and Butter?" he looked at her. "Now you're talking!" he sounded pleased, though the girl remained sceptical, she had good reason to be.

She handed her slice of buttered bread to The Doctor...

...who was soon out of her front door, bread in hand. Though, not in the way she had hoped.

"What are you doing?" Isabella whispered but The Doctor didn't listen. He brought his arm across his chest and threw the bread in any random direction. Where it went didn't matter to him. The further away it was from him, the better.

"And STAY OUT!" The Doctor pointed into the night before retreating back into Isabella's house, Isabella herself following, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen again, The Doctor impatiently paced across the room while Isabella suggested some other recipies from her cookbook.<p>

"What about... Carrotcake?" the girl piped up.

The Doctor just stared. "Carrotcake? Are you mad?" he went back to pacing.

_"You're the one who's mad 'Doctor'"_ Isabella thought as she read the cookbook again. The Doctor's mind was in overdrive, thinking of something edible he could get here.

Then, a thought crossed him. An unusual, yet very tasty-sounding thought.

Isabella still looked in her cookbook. She was about to make another suggestion when The Doctor dashed over and shut the book. "I know what i want!" he declared, then he made a break for the fridge. He opened the fridge door and pulled everything out, searching for the objects of his hunger. "I need... Fish Fingers!" he pulled out a box of them. "Fish Fingers and... Custard!" he found a tin of Custard. Placing these items on the table, The Doctor quickly got to work switching on the oven, getting out equipment, preparing the Fish Fingers and wisking the Custard.

Isabella watched him go. He worked everything as if he was used to using more than one thing at a time. It almost made her forget about the mess The Doctor was making of her kitchen..

_"How am i going to explain all this to Mom?" _

* * *

><p>Isabella watched, her eyes wide, as The Doctor dipped one of his Fish Fingers into his bowl of Custard and ate it. He licked his lips, savouring the taste. Isabella fought the urge to retch, this was what he ate?<p>

As if taking a cue, the girl dipped one of her own chocolate cookies into a glass of milk and ate that. The Doctor held the Custard bowl to his lips and drank some down, smiling at Isabella with a yellow Custard moustache. Isabella giggled a bit and smiled herself. The Doctor wiped his moustache off and looked at the girl opposite him. "It's been a night for you, hasn't it?"

Isabella nodded as she ate another cookie. The man went on. "I mean.. Big box falls from the sky, a man comes out, falls in your pool, does a number on your kitchen, eats Fish Custard..." he trailed off again. "What kind of a night would you call it? hmm?" he asked her.

The girl swallowed what was left of her cookie. "I think i'd call it a real.. funny night. In my opinion". She drank some of her milk, and The Doctor took another bite of a Custard-covered Fish Finger.

"Yeah, funny" he agreed with her. "Funny. That's good". he said. A few seconds later, he suddenly facepalmed. "Sorry! I just realised i hadn't got your name! I told you mine but never bothered to ask for yours". The Doctor finished his Fish Finger and dipped another one in the Custard. "What's your name?"

"Isabella" the girl replied.

"Ah, nice name" The Doctor told her. "I-sa-bell-a" he pronounced every syllable. "Sounds like the name of some fairytale princess".

"Really?" Isabella asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Course. And i don't think i'm the only one who's thought that". Another milk-dipped cookie and another Custard-covered Fish Finger went down. "So" the man began again "are your parents upstairs? I'd have thought we'd woken them by now".

"My mom's in bed" Isabella told him. "And even i'm amazed that she's slept through all this". Her gaze went downward. "How am i gonna explain all this?"

"Explain what?" The manic man asked, dipping another Fish Finger into Custard.

"This!" the girl exclaimed. "All this mess.. and the box in the backyard.. and you and.." She sighed again. The Doctor made an "Oh" sound, then knew what had to be done.

"Well then! Let's go explain!"

(A.N) Three chapters down. And if i get an O.K. from you guys and girls, more chapters to come!


	4. Corner of your eye

(A.N) Hello! I lost my drive for a while... but it's back now! So here is the impatiently-waited-for fourth chapter of this epic tale!

"Well then! Let's go explain!". The Doctor rose from his chair. Quickly catching on to the manic man's intentions, Isabella rushed to the doorway of the kitchen, trying to block The Doctor's path. "You can't go up there! You'll wake my mom!"

The man simply nodded. "Yeah, i know. I'll wake her up and then i'll explain".

"But you can't!"

"You said you didn't know how to explain all this, i'm helping you". He pushed past the girl, who soon got in front of him again, now halfway to the stairs.

"My mom is sleeping!" Isabella whispered. "How do you think she'd react to a strange insane man waking her up?". The Doctor paused for a minute and thought. Soon,he shrugged his shoulders "I can explain that to her too". He pushed past Isabella again and proceeded to climb the stairs. Isabella could only follow, still trying to convince the insane floppy-haired man in front of her to return to ground floor, but to no avail. Once they were on the landing, The Doctor looked around. He walked along the landing when something suddenly caught his eye. The corner of his eye...

The Doctor looked at the piece of wall right next to the bathroom door, shaking his head slightly. Isabella was relieved that he wasn't trying to wake her mother up, though she was also confused as to why The Doctor was now so focused on the wall. "Whatcha lookin at?" the girl asked.

"Don't you see it?" the man returned. Isabella looked at the wall, seeing nothing but.. well, wall. "See what?"

The Doctor mumbled to himself "perception filter.." he placed his hands on the wall, like he was trying to feel something. "Powerful one at that.."

"What are you talking about?" came the voice of the confused girl to the side of him. The Doctor backed away from the wall, his eyes now on Isabella. "How many rooms does your house have, Isabella?".

"Um.. Just the living room, kitchen, my room, mom's room and the bathroom. Oh, and the basement".

"Nothing else, no spare rooms or anything?".

"No. Why?" the girl asked in her confusion. The Doctor's gaze returned to the wall. He began to move his eyes left and right, as well as his head. Isabella copied him, trying to see what he was interested in. The man's voice dropped to a whisper as he spoke to the girl. "Corner of your eye... Look out the corner of your eye, Isabella, and you'll see it".

She tried, shifting her blue eyes, trying to look out the corners and seeing nothing. She shook her head..

..Then, suddenly, a door came into view. A simple plain colourless wooden door. The shake had done it, pushed the viewpoint into the corner of her eye. Isabella gasped and quickly covered her mouth. The Doctor continued to look ahead at the now-visible new door.

"What is that?" the girl asked, still shocked at this discovery.

"It's a door, what do you think it is?" came The Doctor's sarcastic response. "But... it's a door with a powerful perception filter.."

"A what?".

"A perception filter. Something that people use when they want to go un-noticed". The manic man then touched the door, his fingers running over the bland wooden material, gripping the metal lock and doorknob. "If something put a perception filter on this door, then that means something is hiding behind it. Or something _was _hiding behind it..".

Isabella listened to The Doctor's explaination, then looked at the door again. Something could have been living in her house all this time? And she was none the wiser due to the 'perception filter' as the crazed man called it.

_"Wooden door, but with a metal lock..." _the man thought. Isabella's gaze returned to The Doctor as he began to pull a small device out of his pocket and point it at the lock of the door. He pressed a button on the device, causing the tip of it to glow a bright blue. Soon, a small '_click!" _was heard, and the door could be opened. The Doctor smiled and pocketed the device. He wrapped his hand around the doorknob. "Shall we?" he asked.

Before Isabella had time to protest The Doctor had already pushed the door open. A bright white glow began to flood the landing. When it ceased, a giant eyeball came into view. Instictively, Isabella covered her mouth to prevent any shocked shrieks from escaping her. She and the man beside her watched the eyeball as it scanned the area.

Then, with no warning, the eyeball began to speak.

"PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED! PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED! PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED!".

Soon, the door shut and locked itself. Isabella and The Doctor just stood there, all sorts of thoughts running through their heads. Isabella's thoughs mainly consisted of fear, shock and concern. The Doctor's thoughts were on the eyeball. A word escaped him "Atraxi..".

The shock finally fading, Isabella turned to the man. "What?" she asked.

"Atraxi! Some sort of police force" The Doctor explained somewhat. "They must have been looking in that spare room for whoever 'Prisoner Zero' is. But if he's not in there..." he paused "then he's litteraly escaped.. And now the Atraxi are looking for him".

Having seen enough to decide that his explaination was good enough, Isabella questioned something else. "But who-or what-exactly is Prisoner Zero? And how long has he been hiding in my house?".

"Perception filter" the man said again. "Fooled everyone. You, your mum, even the Atraxi. You all thought there was no door there, and no-one behind it. But now you _do_ know... and now _they_ know...".

"So? What?" the girl asked.

"They're gonna start looking.."

Almost immediatly The Doctor rushed back down the stairs with Isabella following. They went back through the messy kitchen and into the backyard, where The Doctor attempted to climb his rope-from the grappling hook-back into his box.

"What now?" the girl spoke. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah" the man responded. "I've gotta finish cooking before i can do anything about this 'Prisoner Zero' character".

At the mention of the word "cooking" Isabella looked back at her kitchen, which The Doctor had made a real mess of. "Wait!" she called "you still have some explaining to do about my kitchen!"

"Just a few minutes ago you were trying to stop me from explaining!" the manic man retaliated. Then he looked at the kitchen. It _was_ quite messy, thanks to him. "Alright then. I'll come back in say... five minutes. Then i'll explain everything to your mother".

"Five minutes" Isabella looked at him. "You promise?"

"Of course!" The Doctor smiled. "Just a quick hasty hop to the moon and i'll come right back!". He climbed the rope and stood on the edge of the box, teetering over the doorway.

"Wish me luck, Isabella!" he called, then with a cry of "Geronimo!" he jumped into the box, landing with a _"splash!". _Despite the circumstances, Isabella had to giggle a bit. She watched as the box in front of her closed it's doors, and widened her eyes when it began to fade from view as it emitted a "_vworp! vworp! vworp!" _noise.

"Whoever that guy was" the girl began "he'd better come back. He has some explaining to do".

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Um... Isa?" came the concerned voice of Vivian Garcia-Shapiro.

"What happened to the kitchen?"

Isabella facepalmed. Now _she _had some explaining to do. "_Darn you, Doctor!"._

(A.N) Sorry again Isabella! Even when The Doc's gone, he still won't cut you a break? Will he?


	5. Whatcha Doin?

(A.N) Up to the fifth chapter now! Thanks for waiting!

SHOUT-OUT: Thanks once again to Stinkfly3 for all her help.

The sun rose yet again to start another hot day of summer vacation. The cool-blue sky pattened with fluffy-white clouds collided with the intense bright yellow of the sun. As she crossed the road, Isabella smiled to herself. Another day of summer meant another day for her friends, Phineas and Ferb, to seize, and she couldn't wait to see what they had done today.

Opening the door to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, she spotted her triangular-headed friend looking at an open fob watch. She delivered her line "Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin?"

The boy quickly spun around. "Right on time!" he exclaimed, pocketing the fob watch. Phineas then turned to Isabella. "Let me show you!" he directed her over to a large screen which currently showed a constantly moving view-point.

"Come on out, Ferb!" Phineas called his step-brother. The rectangular headed brit stepped out into the backyard and walked over to them. "Take a look around! Isn't everything great!". Ferb did exactly that until his gaze fell on Isabella. To her slight shock, the girl found she was now on the screen!

"Smile, Isabella! You're on camera!" Phineas quipped. Isabella blushed slightly at being the center of Phineas's attention. Then she saw that Ferb wasn't even holding a camera. "Um.. Phineas?" she asked him "Where's the camera?"

Phineas smiled "Ferb _is _the camera!". He began to explain "I've placed an earpiece on Ferb that directly links his line of sight with the screen we built. So whatever he sees, we can see on the screen!". Phineas turned to his british brother "Go on, Ferb! Show her!".

Ferb went off, looking everywhere. As Phineas said, everything the brit saw was being shown on the view-screen. Ferb went inside the house, and Phineas and Isabella could see everything inside, from outside! The green-haired boy entered the bedroom and saw their pet, Perry, lying on Phineas's bed. Sure enough, the platypus was shown on screen. He did his signiture growl before Ferb exited. Isabella giggled.

"We thought of this idea yesterday when Baljeet gave us a call" the triangular-headed red-head explained. "He asked us if we could help him with his insect studies for summer school. We thought of this!". He seemed pleased with himself, like he always was with his inventions. "This is just a prototype though, we're just running a final test before we send it off to him".

"Oh, O.K." the girl beside him said. The boy stopped explaining when a thought crossed his mind. He turned to face the girl. "Isabella?"

"Yeah?" the girl piped up. The triangular-headed boy cleared his throat. "Any visit last night?"

Isabella looked at him. "What do ya mean?"

The boy asked again. "Any visit... from _him_? Have you seen _him_?"

"Oh!" the girl in pink got it now. "No, not since that night..." she replied. It had been a week. Seven days ago, Isabella found her night of peaceful rest disturbed by the sudden crash of a blue box in her backyard. And then she met the being within: A manic madman who called himself 'The Doctor'. With no other alias known, Isabella found herself calling him that as well. That 'Doctor' made a mess of her kitchen and left her to take the blame! But not before revealing a hidden spare door that contained a large eyeball called "The Atraxi", as well as discovering that the room once provided a home for something known as "Prisoner Zero". Before he left, he promised to come back in five minutes. A promise that was quickly broken.

It was not easy trying to explain that night's events to her mother the morning after. Not easy at all. Thankfully, Vivian had allowed her daughter to call on the assistance of Phineas and Ferb. With their help, the kitchen was quickly restored to it's usual state.

When the brothers (well, Phineas) asked her what really happened that night, Isabella was hesitant to tell them about The Doctor, but she couldn't keep a secret from Phineas. She told them everything. The Doctor, his box, fish fingers and custard, the spare door, everything. Phineas believed every word, as did Ferb. They even offered to try and check out the spare room, but Isabella declined. She didn't want to know what other things were hiding behind that door.

Now, one week later, Isabella had all but forgotten The Doctor. The adventures she had with Phineas and Ferb helped her with pushing thoughts of The Doctor and how he wrecked her kitchen out of her mind.

"I haven't seen The Doctor since that night, even though he promised to come back" the girl confirmed to her crush, who nodded. Ferb walked back out the house and up to his brother. Now seeing himself on the screen, Phineas changed the subject of the conversation. "Uh-oh! Caught on camera! Gotta get away!" and just like that, a fun little game had begun. He ran around the backyard, Ferb in pursuit. The pink-dressed girl giggled at the brothers faux chase, watching it on the screen. She wondered if this would have come in handy a week ago...

"Come on, Isabella! We gotta move!" came the triangular-headed boy, suddenly grabbing her and pulling her into the game. All three began to laugh at the fun they were having, Phineas and Isabella looking at the screen occasionally and seeing themselves running.

Then, suddenly, a loud noise introduced itself to the three kids. A noise that Isabella had come to know and recognise.

_"VWORP! VWORP! VWORP! VWORP!"_

The girl shook her head. "Oh no.. not again!" She rushed out the backyard, Phineas and Ferb following. "What is it, Isabella?" the triangular-headed redhead called.

"He's back!" the girl replied. Immediatly realising what she meant, the brothers followed her across the road and around her house, towards the source of the noise. They peered around the corner of the house and looked into the backyard. Isabella shook her head in disbelief "Not this again!"

There it was. The blue box. The Doctor's big blue box. Now right-side up, the three kids could read the bright lettering on the top:

POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX

At this moment, Isabella decided she was thankful that her mother was out shopping right now.

The doors of the box swung open and, sure enough, _he _came out. The Doctor. Still wearing the same shirt, tie and pants as he did a week ago. His hair still floppy and his green eyes still full of insanity.

"Is that The Doctor?" Phineas asked Isabella. "I had a feeling he'd be more... doctor-y"

Isabella nodded. "That's him" she confirmed. The man currently beside that box was indeed the same insane madman who wrecked her kitchen a week ago. The girl's thoughts then suddenly shifted from wanting The Doctor back out of her backyard, to seeing this as a perfect chance for payback...

"Guys?" she adressed her friends. "I think i know what to do with The Doctor" she explained a quick ambush plan.

The Doctor himself looked around, that ever-present manic grin decorating his face. "Oh!" he exclaimed "that was a bit of a bumpy trip. I hope the rest of my travels aren't going to be that bumpy.." he shivered, then remembered why he was here. "I hope i'm not too late..." He pulled his device out again and used it on the back door, unlocking it and allowing himself entry. He walked into the kitchen and saw that it was all clean, not like five minutes ago. Looking outside, The Doctor also realised something else.

It was daytime.

He had crashed during the _night._

_"Something tells me i'm a little off... Oh well, better now then never". _The Doctor moved through the kitchen and into the hallway. "Hello?" he called into the house. "Um.. Isabella? Are you in?" he wandered into the living room.

He was unaware of the three children quickly running past the doorway, brandishing a spool of wire..

What The Doctor **was **aware of though, was the sudden noise of somebody going up the stairs. He quickly followed, climbing the stairs with as much eagerness as he had five minutes ago. "Is anybody up here?" he called out, with no response. "Hello?" he called again. Then, a bad thought flashed in his mind as he traversed the landing before vanishing back into darkness. "Isabella, have you been in the spare room?" the man asked, again to no response. He turned to face where the door to the spare room was located, right next door to the bathroom. He walked away from it, backwards, keeping his eyes on it and wondering that was really inside it. And hoping that Isabella wasn't currently inside it.

His train of thought was soon interupted as his backwards-moving feet came into contact with a straight-tied wire. The Doctor tripped backwards, falling flat on-ironically enough-his back. He shut his eyes as he focused on the current pain. "Alright, what was that? Who leaves wires just lying around?". He opened his eyes to find the culprit.

What he saw instead were three children standing in front of him, one child a girl dressed in pink. A matching bow in her hair..

"Isabella!" The Doctor exclaimed, like somebody who had just bumped into an old friend. Something that actually happened to him quite often. "How've ya been?" he asked her.

His response was the girl slapping him across the face. Again, something that happened to him quite often.

"What was that for!" he shouted, feeling the sudden pain he had come to recognise from a slap kick in.

"Five minutes?" the girl told him. "Five minutes? Try ten-thousand and eighty!"

The Doctor looked shocked. "Ten-thousand and eighty? But that means... Oh no!" he facepalmed. "That's a week! I've been gone a whole week!" he pratically buried his face in his hands. Yet another broken promise to add to the list, as well as another late arrival!

(A.N) Phew! Five chapters! Do you still want more?


	6. Prisoner Zero

(A.N) Hello once again! Here's the sixth chapter of "The Madman Cometh" for ya!

"Isabella, i can explain.." The Doctor pleaded to the girl in pink in front of him. He knew she might be angry, he had been gone a week after all. He had broken his promise and Isabella had probably gotten in trouble for the whole kitchen thing.

"What's there to explain now, Doctor?" the girl retaliated. "You came and went. All has already been said and done. You promised five minutes, and you took a week!".

The man rose to his feet and looked down at her from his new height. "If you'll allow me, i will explain as to why i'm late. To you.. and your friends here". Isabella crossed her arms and allowed The Doctor to begin his "explaination".

"To be honest.. I don't know why i'm late" he began honestly "all i know is that, to me, it's only been five minutes, as i promised". He looked at the three kids. "Now i know what you might be thinking right now 'what kind of pathetic explaination is that?' well it's the truth. Honest". He smiled. "I'm telling the truth here, Isabella. I don't lie.. that often".

Isabella silently contemplated The Doctor's words. Vocally, Phineas also gave his thoughts. "How could it have been five minutes for you, but a week for us?".

The manic madman smiled again. "You wouldn't believe me if i told you. Well, maybe you would but...". His words were cut off by the pink-dressed girl throwing in her two cents on The Doctor's explaination. "You're right, that does sound like a pathetic explaination.." she paused. "But.. i've seen enough out of you to know you wouldn't lie about something like that". Isabella looked at him "Somehow i know, you're telling the truth".

From beside her, Phineas smiled. He knew Isabella was the type to forgive and forget. The Doctor seemed pleased at the girl's words. "So.. we're alright?"

"Yeah" Isabella told him. "For the moment, we're alright".

"Excellent!" The Doctor exclaimed, then he took notice again of the two boys standing on either side of the girl. "Erm.. who are your friends anyway?"

"Oh!" Isabella said "I forgot!". With a smile back on her face, she introduced her crush and his step-brother to the manic man. "Phineas.." she gestured to the triangular-headed red-head. "Ferb.." she gestured to the rectangular-bodied green-haired brit. "Yeah.. This is The Doctor" another "here he is!" gesture was made by the girl to the floppy-haired raggedy man. "Doctor, Phineas and Ferb".

The Doctor himself smiled brightly as all the new infomation entered his mind. "Oh, brilliant!" he went over to the step-brothers. "Phineas and Ferb.. Don't know why but i rather like those names!" he really did. The brothers looked up at the crazed man and found themselves infected by his smile. Ferb uttered a "Thank you" for his compliment. All of a sudden The Doctor stepped back, shaking his head slightly.

Phineas spoke up. "What's wrong, Doctor? Don't ya like Ferb?".

"It's not that.. Ferb, don't take this in any wrong way but.." the madman gazed at the green-haired boy "I could have sworn i heard that voice before..". A small memory of a blonde boy holding a fob watch returned to him. _"Could they be...?". _The Doctor shook his head "Nah! Must just be a coincidence!" his smile returned. He then returned his attention to the pink-dressed girl. "So, Isabella! How've ya been?".

Isabella smiled and responded. "Well, despite you breaking your promise and leaving me to take the blame for the state of the kitchen, the last week has been pretty fun!". The Doctor chuckled and asked "How so?". The look on his face could be compared to a school-child wanting to hear more of his favorite story.

"Well, the day after you left, i got hiccups. So Phineas built me a haunted house to scare them away" Isabella explained. "Then a few days later, he and Ferb built their own animation studio. Then there was the "Night of the Falling Stars" dance, and the day after that there was a science fair!".

Now, any other person would probably laugh out loud at Isabella's story, but The Doctor seemed to take it all in stride. "Sounds like you had a fun week then!" he heartedly chuckled.

"Yep!" Isabella exclaimed, popping the "p". The manic man felt nostalgic again for a moment before shrugging it off. Then, he brought up another topic.

"What about the spare room? Anything?".

Isabella was hesitant to talk about the spare room again, but she managed to reply. "No.. nothing. I haven't been inside, before you ask".

"Spare room, ya say?" came the eager voice of Phineas, who joined in on the conversation. "When Isabella told us about you, Doctor, she mentioned a spare room. Me and Ferb offered to have a look, but she said no". The red-head paused for a second before continuing "Maybe just as well, we couldn't even find it! We looked all over for any trace of a spare room, but we didn't find anything!"

"That's because you didn't look.." the Time Lord instinctively responded "Not properly". His quote earned him a "what?" from the brothers. He decided to show them. "Look where you don't want to look, out of the place you never think to look.. the corner of your eye..".

The Doctor pointed to the wall next door to the bathroom of the house, directing the brothers view. The Flynn-Fletcher duo consentrated their vision on the wall, moving their heads left and right, trying to focus their viewpoint through the corners of their eyes. Eventually, the door of the spare room came into view. Phineas and Ferb jumped back at this new sudden discovery. "Woah!" they exclaimed.

"I know, right?" The Doctor smiled.

"How long has that been there?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know" the manic man replied. "I just found it when i came here a week ago. I came upstairs with the intention of explaining that kitchen thing to Isabella's mother when i saw this, out the corner of my eye".

Phineas looked at The Doctor. "Why couldn't we see it?" he asked him. The crazed man replied "the door had a perception filter on it. Something that makes it go un-noticed by everyone. It can only be broken if you see it out of the corner of your eye and you never think to look out the corner of your eye". The Doctor looked ahead to the spare door. "I opened it and The Atraxi-little intergalactic police force-popped out to say hello!".

The triangular-headed inventor then asked another question. "Can you open it again?".

That question caught The Doctor off-guard. "Um.. Why?" was his surprised reply. Phineas explained that he just wanted a little look inside, to which the manic time lord responded with an obvious "no!".

"Why not?" the inventor asked the crazed man.

"Because it's dangerous" said The Doctor as if that was as good an explaination needed. Phineas still wanted in though, he wanted to know what this 'Prisoner Zero' thing really was. He decided to switch tactics. "Well, how did you open it then?".

The Doctor looked at him. "C'mon, Doctor!" came the triangle-head "at least tell us how you opened it in the first place. Please?". The manic man shrugged. "Alright!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his device.

"_Oh no.." _Isabella thought upon seeing that man's strange device again. Nothing good had come from it last time!

"This is what i used! My sonic screwdri.." his explaination was all-too-soon cut off by the triangular-headed inventor snatching it out of his hand. With Ferb following him, Phineas rushed to the spare door, device in hand. The brothers paid no heed to the warnings of The Doctor as they soon managed to use the device on the door. An almost-triumphant _"click!"_ came from the spare door as it unlocked once more.

"Why did you do that!" Isabella and The Doctor asked in unison.

Phineas smirked. "Come on! There's nothing behind this door that me and Ferb can't handle!". The triangle-head pushed open the door which no longer contained a giant eyeball, as Isabella had feared. Instead, the spare room was now just that: A spare room. Nothing in it except for blank wooden walls and some dusty corners.

"It's nothing?" the inventor exclaimed "I thought that there'd be something in here" he mused. From behind them The Doctor thought to himself. _"Where have you gone, Atraxi?"._

"Oh well! Let's have a look anyway! Maybe there is something in here and we just have to find it!" and with that, Phineas and Ferb entered the spare room, paying no heed to the warnings of their best friend behind them.

"Wait, guys! There maybe something else in there! Something really dangerous!" Isabella tried to tell them, but her words fell on deaf ears. The insane man beside her sympathised with her. "That happens to me a lot" he said. "I always tell them 'Don't wander off!' but they never listen.." The Doctor shook his head. Suddenly the concerned pink-dressed girl left The Doctor's side and ran to the still-open spare room. "Wait! You too?" the man cried "Come on!".

Isabella turned back to him. "Look. Like i said, there could be something dangerous in there, even if it doesn't look like it" she looked into the room "And if there is.. then Phineas may need me". Isabella took off into the room, the door suddenly shutting behind her. From behind it, she could hear a slight rant from the madman.

"Isabella?" The Doctor exclaimed. "Why did you do that? Why didn't you follow your own advice?" the manic man facepalmed. "Argh!" he exclaimed to himself "Why don't they listen to me? Do i have a face that no-one listens to? Again?".

After listening to The Doctor's rant, Isabella quickly rejoined her friends. "Oh hey, Isabella! Nice of you to join us" Phineas said with a smile. The girl replied "Well, i figured you might need me in here. I _have_ seen what was in here before". The three looked around the blank room, unfazed by the blandness of it all. The walls were bare, the corners were tucked away under all the dust and the room itself seemed lifeless. But even so, the three children felt strange being in this room-probably because this room never existed until now.

"This is an enitre room..." Isabella whispered out of slight aw. "A whole room was here and i never knew..".

"How could it have gone un-noticed for so long?" Phineas asked to no-one in particular. From outside the spare room, The Doctor continued to rant, as if he had heard them and was replying. "There was a perception filter on the door, none of you noticed it because whoever was in it didn't want you to. Someone-or something-used it to hide. It's still hiding! And you need to come out of there now!" he knocked on the door for emphisis.

"Phineas, was it?" the concerned Time Lord went on "You've got my sonic screwdriver! Just come back to the door, buzz it on the lock and you all can come out!". Inside the room the red-head heard the madman, though he showed no signs of exiting this room just yet. Even if there was nothing in it except for dust.

Ferb traced his fingers on one of the walls. He, like the others, was still shocked at a secret room in the Garcia-Shapiro household hidden away from the world. Isabella looked around, unable to believe that this room was here. Phineas backed up and leant against a wall, observing his surroundings. How long had this hidden spare room been here? What was in it?. He tried to move away from the wall behind him but found that his white-and-orange striped shirt was caught on something.

_"Must be a nail or something" _the inventor thought. He reached behind him to try and find said nail. What he felt instead was a sticky, liquid-like substance which could best be described as goo. _"What? How did that get there?"_ The red-head pulled back his hand which was now coated in that goo and immediately realised that he was now stuck to that wall. "Um.. guys?" he called to his two allies who turned to face him. "I think i need some help here!" Phineas said as he struggled against the sticky goo.

Ferb and Isabella rushed over to their entrapped friend and tried to pull him off the wall. They soon managed to free their ally and seperate him from the gooey wall. The triangle-head felt the back of his white-and-orange striped shirt which now had bits of goo hanging from it. He quickly pulled the goo off as best he could and thanked his friends. "Thanks guys! Don't know how that wall got all sticky all of a sudden..".

Then, Ferb felt a small drop of liquid hit his head. Then another, and another. He ran his hand through his green hair and found that a piece of it was now all sticky. The brit felt the fourth drop land on his hand. Pulling it back, he saw that the drop resembled the goo on the wall that his brother was just stuck too. He looked up, and was shocked. _"What is that?"._

Phineas saw his brother's gaze go upwards and the look on his face turn from blank to shock. He turned to Isabella. "Hey, Isabella! What's got Ferb so shocked?". Upon seeing the green-haired brit's current shock-mode, Isabella herself decided to see what was the matter. She looked up and, like Ferb, widened her eyes at the sight. "Ph..Phineas?" she stammered out. "I think i know what's got Ferb so shocked".

"Really? What is it?" the red-head asked.

"Look up...""

Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to follow what his pink-dressed friend told him. He couldn't believe it "Woah..."

The ceiling was completely covered in thick, blue, translucent goo. The entire ceiling was now coated in that blue substance. In some places, the goo was beginning to drip down to the floor. When Ferb had discovered it, he had been afraid to hang his jaw open in shock, lest another drip of that substance fall into his mouth.

"O..K.." Phineas said slowly "Something is definitely in here. Whatever it is, it must be where all this goo is coming from".

"I think we should take The Doctor's advice now, Phineas" Ferb spoke to his brother.

"Maybe.." the triangular-headed inventor replied.

"Yeah" Isabella spoke up. The three walked back to the door when a sudden _"Hissssss..." _filled the room. "What was that?" the girl asked.

"All the more reason to get out of here!" Phineas came back. As the three stood near the door, Isabella felt a sudden presence behind her. Breath released itself on her shoulder and she felt frozen in place. "Phineas? Ferb?" she asked her friends "I can feel something behind me. What is it?". The brothers looked to her posistion, but saw nothing behind her. "Isabella, there's nothing there". Phineas told her.

"There **is **something, i can feel it's breath!" the pink-dressed girl spoke. She tried to turn her head to see what was behind her but whatever it was moved with her, out of her view.

Phineas felt confused. "Well, i can't see anything". He looked to his brother "Ferb, can you see anything behind Isabella?" Ferb shook his head.

Isabella's skin started to crawl from the continuously-drawn breaths of the new presence. Another _"Hisssss.."_ rang out, making the girl panic slightly. "I.. I can't see it either but it's there! I can feel it!" she reached back but felt nothing. "Phineas, help me!"

The triangle-head thought fast to try and help his friend. "Erm.. If none of us can see it... than maybe it's like The Doctor said: We're not really looking!". Phineas thought about The Doctor's words.

_"Look where you don't want to look, out of the place where you never think to look.. the corner of your eye.."_

"The corner of your eye! That's it!". Phineas looked at his scared best friend. "Isabella! Do what The Doctor showed you! Look out the corner of your eye, maybe you'll see it then!".

Isabella honestly didn't know how that would help her now, but for Phineas, she'd try. She focused her vision on the corners of her blue eyes, desperetly trying to find the intruding presence.

And then, the image of a translucent reptile met her gaze.

Isabella sharply turned and faced the reptile face-to-face. It emmited a roar and brandished sharp fangs, causing the girl to scream and run towards Phineas and the door.

"Get it open!" she told her crush, shock and fear in her voice. Wanting to know what she saw, Phineas and Ferb quickly looked out the corners of their eyes and saw the reptile. Quickly becoming as scared as Isabella was, the brothers tried to unlock the door. In their sudden shock, the triangle head remembered that he still possessed The Doctor's device. Focusing it on the handle and lock, he pushed the button and the device unlocked the door. As soon as the door could be opened, the three kids pulled open the door and ran straight into The Doctor, knocking him to the ground.

"Woah!" the Time Lord exclaimed as the full force of three children brought him down. Then he saw the looks on their faces. "Blimey! You three look like you've seen ghosts!". The Doctor quickly looked up and, with a quick corner-of-eye look, spotted the reptile. "May i have this?" he said to the red-head on the floor as he took back his device. The manic man hastedly shut the door and locked it. When the door was shut and the roars were silenced, the children stood up and recollected themselves.

"Alright.." Isabella said as she dusted off her pink dress. "What was that?".

The Doctor, being as calm as ever, replied "That was Prisoner Zero. Well, to be more specific, Prisoner Zero's true form".

The three children all gave confused looks at the manic man, who began to explain as best he could. "Prisoner Zero is a Multi-Form. It can take on other forms and shapes to prevent unwanted attention from say.. the Atraxi. Or Isabella and her mother". This explaination did nothing to remove any of the kids confusion.

Before he could explain further, the door to the spare room burst off of its hinges, landing just in front of the four. A bald man with a dog emerged from the room and looked at them. He stared at them with blank eyes. Speaking for himself and his friends, Phineas asked "Alright, who is that?"

The Doctor answered once more "Prisoner Zero".

The inventor returned "But you just said that that reptile thing was Prisoner Zero! How can this man be Prisoner Zero as well?"

"Were you not listening to me thirty seconds ago?" the floppy-haired man asked back. "Multi-Form! It can take more than one form!". After The Doctor said this, two things happened:

One: The three children slowly realised what The Doctor was talking about.

Two: The man with the dog began to make his escape down the stairs.

"He's getting away!" The Doctor shouted and got ready to give chase. Isabella looked at the bald man heading down the stairs, then back at The Doctor, and asked him "You're going to go after him? Why?"

The Doctor looked at them all and spoke. "He's called 'Prisoner Zero' for a reason. Admittingly i don't know what that reason is, but what i do know is that he knows we're onto him. The three of you opened the door to the spare room and discovered him. His cover's been blown and now he's making a run for it! That's why he changed forms-from the reptile to the man and his dog-to prevent anyone else discovering him!" he paused for a second, then continued. "I have to stop him.." he looked down at the pink-dressed girl "...And i may need your help, Isabella".

"You need me?" Isabella questioned. "My help?"

"Yes. I'll need you. And your friends as well. If they want to come, of course".

"Heck yeah we'll come" Phineas spoke for himself and Ferb. "But if you don't mind me asking, why do you need our help?"

"Because you've seen him as well. The three of you can see Prisoner Zero for what he really is. Nobody else, not even the Atraxi will be able to pick him out from a crowd". The Doctor smiled "And besides.. It's no fun to save the world alone!". The kids smiled at this and agreed to help The Doctor. The new team headed down the stairs to begin their pursuit when a woman suddenly came through the front door, cutting off their route.

"Isa! I'mhome!" the woman announced. She was a black-haired woman in an orange jacket and brown trousers. A green ribbon was in her hair, and a shopping bag was in each hand. This was Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: Isabella's fast-talking mother.

"Youwouldnotbelieveittoday! Thelinestodaywerelarge! Iamgladimadeitout!" she exclaimed as she set her shopping bags down, then turned her gaze to her daughter's two friends. "HelloPhineas! HelloFerb! Howarethetwoofyoutoday?". Vivian then spotted a man behind the three children. A man in raggedy clothes...

"Hello!" the man waved to her. Vivian looked at her daughter "Isa, whoisthisman?" she asked her. Before Isabella could respond with an answer, The Doctor already responded with a realization. "Ohh! You must be Isabella's mother! Perfect!". The floppy-haired man held his hand out to Vivian. "Hello! I'm The Doctor! Well, they call me The Doctor, don't know why.." he looked all around "I call me The Doctor too! Still don't know why..." he went off again.

"Um.. Mom?" Isabella looked up at her mother. "I assure you this man will explain everything. In fact, he's related to that kitchen incident a week ago!". The girl fidgeted nervously as her mother and The Doctor exchanged looks of confusion and glee. "Um.. Why don't we all take a seat? In the living room?".

"A seat? I think we'd all quite like that! Thank you, Isabella!" The Doctor was already heading into the living room and plopping himself down. Isabella, Vivian, Phineas and Ferb soon followed and took their own respective seats.

"So Mrs..." the madman looked to the pink-dressed girl for advice. "Mrs..."

"Garcia-Shapiro" she told him.

"Thank you". The Doctor returned his attention to the mother "Mrs. Garcia-Shaprio. Are you sitting comfortably?" he asked like a teacher about to read a fairytale. With no response from anyone (except a random "Hey, where's Perry?" line from Phineas), he continued. "Anyway. Do you recall a week ago you found your kitchen in an absolute mess?" he asked her. Vivian slowly nodded. "Well.. That was my fault". came the floppy-haired man again.

The mexican-jewish woman looked at him, memories of last weeks kitchen mess returning to her. "Howcouldthatbeyourfault?".

"Ah, allow me to explain" The Doctor began again. "You see, i crashed my box in your back garden and your daughter was kind enough to invite me in and make me some fish custard".

"I invited you in?" Isabella interjected "You practically broke in! And you made that "Fish Custard" yourself and got it everywhere! And you spat out everything else!"

_"Now that she mentions it, i did hear a voice shouting "And stay out!" that night" _Ferb thought to himself _"But i thought i was just hearing things"._

"I walked in through the back door that you left open, Isabella. I don't think that's considered "breaking in". And i am sorry to you and your mother that i made a mess of your kitchen" he finished.

Vivian had an "I don't believe it" look on her face as she slowly rose from her chair. Acting solely on instinct, The Doctor also rose and took a step back, readying hiself to-once again-feel the wrath of a mother..

..When a sudden _"Bark!" _caught everyone's attention. All heads turned to the doorway of the living room where a bald man and a dog now stood.

"Alright, whoisthisman, Isa?" the woman asked her daughter who gave no response. Suddenly the bald man's mouth began to widen and enlarge, revealing hideous alien fangs coated in translucent goo. The man-Prisoner Zero-roared at them, a warning to them not to follow him. Then he walked out of the still-open front door and out into Danville.

Vivian's eyes widened at what just happened. She couldn't believe what she had just saw.. or what she had already heard! She froze, not moving an inch.

"Mom?.. Mom!" Isabella exclaimed when she realised her mother was no longer moving. "What's wrong? What's happened?" she started to panic until The Doctor told her what had happened. "Your mother's fine, Isabella. She's just shocked, that's all".

"So she's just paralysed by fear?" the girl asked.

"Yes. It will wear off eventually" The Doctor replied. "And hopefully in that time we'll have found Prisoner Zero and stopped him". The three children nodded.

Just then, the television switched itself on, showing static. The attention of the four was turned now to the box. Phineas asked Ferb if he turned on the T.V., to which the brit shook his head.

Then, an image appeared on screen. And Isabella flinched. On her T.V. right now was the eyeball she had seen a week ago. The eye of the Atraxi.

The eye began to speak, like it did last time, Though the message was now different. "ATTENTION, PRISONER ZERO! THE HUMAN RESIDENCE IS SURROUNDED! ATTENTION PRISONER ZERO! THE HUMAN RESIDENCE IS SURROUNDED!".

Then, the message changed again, into something else..

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE, OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED! REPEAT! PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE, OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED! REPEAT!".

The message continued, filling the room, every time it was said sounded colder than the last.

D.. Doctor?" Phineas asked "What now?".

"Well that's simple" the man replied, trying to keep his cool. "We have to find Prisoner Zero".

Isabella looked up at the strange madman she's learnt to call 'The Doctor'. "Or else what?".

No response.

"What?" Isabella asked again. "Or else what?".

Now The Doctor responded. Though, his response wasn't an answer. It was a question of his own. "Isabella?"

"Yeah, Doctor?"

"Do you know how, sometimes, when you're scared, people will tell you "Everything's going to be fine"? But somehow you know they're just lying to make you feel better?".

"Um, yeah". Isabella said back. "What do you mean?".

The Doctor looked at her. And her friends.

"Everything's going to be fine...".

(A.N) Woah, long chapter! No wonder it took so long!

But seriously, i apologise for making you wait so long. I will try to get chapters out faster (no promises!)

Oh, and in case you don't get the reference, the blonde boy that The Doctor remembers is Timothy Latimer, Thomas Sangster's character in "Human Nature/Family of Blood". Just so people don't get confused.


	7. Ferb-Cam

(A.N) I appologise for any impatient fans of this fic who have been dying to read the next chapter. Here it is. It took me longer than it should have, i know, but here you go. I hope it makes you happy.

* * *

><p>"Isabella?"<p>

"Yeah, Doctor?"

"Do you know how, sometimes, when you're scared, people will tell you "Everything's going to be fine"? But somehow you know they're just lying to make you feel better?".

"Um, yeah". Isabella said back. "What do you mean?".

The Doctor looked at her. And her friends.

"Everything's going to be fine...".

* * *

><p>The Atraxi's message continued to play out from the T.V., each repeat sounding colder than the last. The Doctor stood there deep in thought, not really knowing what else to do. Behind him, Isabella, Phineas and Ferb had taken it upon themselves to move Vivian's unconcious body off the floor and onto the more comfier couch. When they were done Phineas turned to The Doctor, still in place in front of the T.V. Taking in the Atraxi's words and silently trying desperetly to think of a plan to find Prisoner Zero.<p>

"So, Doctor" the inventor said to the taller madman "How do we find Prisoner Zero? He could be anywhere!". His words did nothing to faze the mentally frozen time lord.

Then, Isabella suggested an idea. "What about that box of yours? Your big blue box? Is there something in there that we could use?"

At the mention of his "big blue box", The Doctor suddenly got an idea, finally. Almost instantly he dashed out of the living room, startling the three children as he ran past them. When the madman was out of the room, sudden glances of concern were swapped between Isabella and her two inventor friends. None of them had any idea what new idea The Doctor had finally thought of.

Suddenly, the insane man returned, poking his head through the doorway of the living room. "Come on! Come with me!" he shouted with utmost urgency. Isabella, Phineas and Ferb trailed behind The Doctor as he ran back through the kitchen and back out into the backyard-the words of the Atraxi broadcast seemingly fading away as they left the living room-to his big blue box which was now beginning to emit smoke all around. All outside in the summer sun, the three kids observed as their taller, floppy-haired acquaintance as he himself observed the box with nervous eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Isabella spoke up to the unsure man. The Doctor scratched his head "I'm not sure.." he answered.

The girl grew concerned, as did her friends. "What's wrong, Doctor?" she spoke again. The crazed man then spun around to face the three, the nervousness still in his green eyes. "An alien convict who's been hiding in your house is now running around your neighborhood disguised as a man and a dog and if we don't find him some other aliens are going to incinerate the whole neighborhood!" he blurted out.

Five seconds of silence. Isabella's eyes widened. Ferb blinked rapidly. Phineas shook his head. Was what they had just heard the truth?

Five seconds gone, the first exclaimation to escape their lips, an obvious "wait, WHAT?".

The Doctor turned back to his smoking box. "Any other questions?" he turned his head at them for another second before turning back to the box.

"Um, yeah. I've got a question!" Phineas asked for him, his brother and his best friend "What did you just say? Those "Atraxi" are going to just burn us all? For real?"

"Unfortunately, yeah!" the crazed man's tone began to raise in frustration as he struggled with the box, paying little heed to the three concerned kids at his back. He pulled and pushed and shoved. Nothing. "No, no, NO!" the Time Lord began to shout "Please don't do this! No!" he cried in desperation. The Doctor banged on the door to no avail. The box would not help them.

"What's wrong now?" the red-head inventor spoke again.

"It's still rebuilding!" the manic man explained. _"And so am i"_ he thought _"Oh, i'm not ready for this yet!"._ "The box won't help us" The Doctor said "I've got nothing!". He observed the floor beneath his feet "I can't do anything! No box.. and i'm still cooking! I can't think straight!". The madman slumped against his box and slid to the ground, crushing many blades of grass as he lowered himself. He was now eye-level with his three acquaintances.

Phineas Flynn observed the Time Lord and looked at his friends, trying to think of ways they could help. The boy turned his view skyward, where he knew the Atraxi were orbiting the planet. "Why haven't they burnt us yet?".

Upon receving looks from his brother and his admirer, he explained. "The Doctor said that the Atraxi were gonna burn the neighborhood, didn't he? So why haven't they done it yet?".

"That's a good question, Phineas" Isabella said back. The Doctor was now listening in on the kids conversation, wondering to himself why exactly the Atraxi wern't attacking yet. What were they waiting for?.

"The broadcast said that Prisoner Zero must leave "the human residence", or they would burn it, right?" Isabella said, earning head-nods from the two inventors. "Well, it never said what exactly "the human residence" is! Prisoner Zero could be anywhere in Danville by now!".

"Any part of the city could be at risk!" Phineas shot back.

"Or the whole city!" the girl exclaimed.

"All the more reason to find Prisoner Zero" The Doctor suddenly said, rising to his feet. "But you still have a point, Phineas. Even if the Atraxi were going to incinerate this whole city.. why are they waiting?" he started to think again "Waiting for what?".

"It doesn't matter" Phineas then said "We still have to find Prisoner Zero". He turned to his british brother "Ferb, do you have any id.." he suddenly paused for a second, an idea quickly forming in his triangular head. "Ferb.. Ferb! Of course!" he looked back at the manic man in front of him. "Doctor! I know how we can help find Prisoner Zero!".

The Time Lord looked down at the young boy, both shocked and excited that he had a plan. "I'm all ears! Fire away!" he exclaimed. The trianglular-headed inventor began to speak "All this time, everything that's happened.. It's all been shown on a screen we built in our backyard!".

"Really?" came The Doctor's slightly shocked reply.

"Yeah!" Phineas smiled.

"How?" the madman questioned. The red-head then lifted up the little piece of green hair that coated one of Ferb's ears, revealing the special Ferb-Cam earpiece. "It link's Ferb's line of sight with the screen! Everything he sees, the screen shows!" the boy explained to the now-really-shocked man. Not really knowing if to believe him, The Doctor looked to Isabella, who just smiled and nodded, confirming her crush's words as fact.

The Doctor himself smiled, but he wanted to see it all. "Show me" he requested. Being an ever-welcoming inventor, Phineas happily nodded, saying he would grant The Doctor's request. The four exited the Garcia-Shapiro household and began to cross the street when a sudden familiar sound entered their ears once again.

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE, OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED! REPEAT!".

The three children and the Time Lord froze in their tracks upon hearing the message of the Atraxi again. "What?" The Doctor thought aloud. Surely they were a good distance from the T.V. right now. Why could they still hear it? Unless...

"Isabella?" the madman looked down at the girl in pink "Did your mother suddenly get up and decide to turn up the volume on that T.V. of yours?" he asked. His joke was quickly answered with a hard elbow in his leg from the raven-haired girl. "You're not letting me have that?" he asked, looking at the girl with apologetic green eyes. Isabella said nothing.

"Point taken" The Doctor apologised, then turned his attention to finding the new source of the Atraxi's message. He took the small sudden pain in his leg as proof that it definitely was not Isabella's T.V. again. The three children also looked around for the message's new point of origin. Soon Ferb pointed out to the group an ice cream van near the end of Maple Drive. The words of the Atraxi were now blasting out of the speakers on the roof of the van. As the four raced over to the van they witnessed the man within fiddling with his radio confusingly.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor spoke, getting the ice cream man's attention. "Why is your radio playing that? Why isn't it playing music?".

"It was before!" the ice cream man replied "Just a few minutes ago it was playing 'Gitchie Gitchie Goo' then all of a sudden it switched to this!".

The Doctor reached in and grabbed the radio, holding it up to his ear. He began fiddling with the various switches and dials on the radio, trying to change station. Every single station was playing the same thing.

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE, OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED! REPEAT!".

"Every single station.." the Time Lord spoke aloud. "The Atraxi are broadcasting themselves on every single station...". He pressed his ear against the speaker of the radio, deep in thought. _"Every single radio station! Even the alternate language ones! Why?"._

Upon seeing The Doctor locked in concentration, Phineas cleared his throat to get his attention. "Um, Doctor? Didn't you say you wanted to see Ferb-Cam?" the inventor asked, changing the subject.

"Oh?" the madman tore his ear away from the radio. "Oh, yeah! Yeah" he said, still slightly thinking about the Atraxi's now expanded broadcast. "Shall we?"

The red-head smiled. "Let's!" Phineas exclaimed happily as he led his friend back to the Flynn-Fletcher household. The Doctor however found himself trailing behind the three kids for a change, as his mind was still on that radio. _"Every single station... in every single language! That means that people across the world might be listening too!"_ he thought _"Why? Why openly tell everyone that you're going to destroy a single city?"_.

As he pushed open his front door and entered his home sweet home, Phineas unexpectedly found his ears assulted by his own television. Or rather, what was currently on at the moment...

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE, OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED! REPEAT!".

The triangular-headed inventor felt his eyes widen. _"What?"_ he thought. The sound of the Atraxi broadcast soon infected the ears of Ferb and Isabella as well, leaving them stunned by disbelief. The Doctor was of course, shocked as well. _"Impossible..."._

There in the living room, the T.V. was on. And the screen was filled by a single observing eye. The eye of the Atraxi.

"It's here too?" Isabella questioned. Phineas grabbed the remote and tried flicking through channels, to no avail. Every T.V. channel broadcast had been taken over by the Atraxi. The inventor answered his friend's question with one of his own. "Where _isn't_ it?".

"They've hacked it!" The Doctor concluded "The Atraxi have hacked into all of Earth's broadcasts!". The insane man felt the eyes of his companions on him once again. He knew they wanted answers, but he did not have them. As the Atraxi's words filled the room once again, The Doctor fell back onto the couch and just looked at the television, thinking deeply once again. _"Every single station, every single channel... Every single language"._ "O.K" he said to himself "It's everywhere. Every channel and station in every part of the world" he allowed himself a breath before continuing "The Atraxi are broadcasting to the entire world...". The Doctor scratched his head, feeling the pieces of this mental puzzle slowly connect themselves as slowly as they could.

"Isabella?" The madman called out, to no response. Looking around, The Doctor found that Isabella and her friends had dissapeared from the living room. Jumping up from the couch in alarm, The Doctor walked into the kitchen, looking for the three kids. As he walked out the back door into the backyard, he felt relieved. There they were. Isabella, Phineas and Ferb, all surrounding a large viewscreen. He watched as Phineas flicked a switch on the right side of the screen, causing a small keypad to eject before proceeding to start pushing buttons. Ferb went to the left side and plugged in his earpiece. Almost instantly the image on the screen changed from a vision of the screen itself to an image of the last seen image of Prisoner Zero, the bald man with the dog.

_"Where did that come from?"_ thought the manic man as he walked over to the three children. Looking up at the image on the screen-the screen itself(Ferb himself was currently observing it along with his friends)- The Doctor noted that this viewscreen had somehow not been hacked and taken over by the Atraxi. Making a mental note to ask the children that later, he spoke his first thought. "Where did that come from?".

"Oh? Hello again" Phineas greeted the madman, seeing he had joined them once again. "This.." he gestured to the screen "is the second half of Ferb-Cam!".

The Doctor approached the viewscreen and tilted his head. Could two children really build something like this? And link it to an earpiece which is in-turn linked to a person's line of sight? It seemed a tad unreal to the manic timelord. He whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the screen. Even The Doctor's tool of choice could not identify the technology used here by three children. The Doctor chuckled to himself before turning to the young red-head. "So, Phineas. What are you doing with this bad boy now, eh?" he asked, lightly tapping his knuckles against Phineas's side of the Ferb-Cam screen.

"Well right now" Phineas responded, still tapping buttons "We're just going through Ferb-Cam's memory and bringing up anything Prisoner Zero-related from the footage". The inventor didn't need to even look to know that he was doing just that. He had built the thing, after all. "There shouldn't be that much footage to go through. Ferb-Cam has only been active for a few hours".

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, and in a few hours, Prisoner Zero has shown up more than once. In more than one form. So whatever footage you've got of him on there, no matter how much it is, is important".

Suddenly, an idea popped into the madman's head. Turning back to Phineas, he asked "Phineas? You said that this invention of yours can transmit a person's line of sight via an earpiece to this screen, effectively broadcasting whatever the person sees on it? Like a live, moving camera, or something?"

Phineas looked up from his keypad at The Doctor and nodded. "Yep! That's Ferb-Cam in a nutshell!"

"Can you modify the earpiece?" the manic man asked "Can you make it able to do more than transmit footage? Can you make it record? Take pictures?" he went on "Put a bit more... -Cam into Ferb-Cam, basically?".

The triangle-head pondered for a brief moment. "Yeah" he said "Yeah, I think we can do that!" he called his friends over to the screen. "Isabella? Ferb? Can you come over here, please? I need some help with something". The Doctor observed as the pink-dressed girl and the purple-overalled boy rejoined their red-haired friend and start working on his request. He saw Ferb hand Phineas his Ferb-Cam earpiece so he could modify it to The Doctor's expectations. If Ferb-Cam could actually record live footage and capture it in still images, then it would really help them expose Prisoner Zero to the Atraxi and prevent them from burning Danville to the ground.

As he thought about that, the Time Lord began to re-question the Atraxi's true target. _"The Atraxi have a massive spaceship orbiting the planet with more than enough firepower to incinerate a city in seconds"_ he thought, walking to a corner of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard as he did so _"so what's the hold-up?"_. The Doctor let his mind run, calculating and working out all the possibilities in his head until he came up with the actual truth. He was good at that, with his sometimes-too-big-for-his-own-good timelord brain.

As the madman worked his tired, still regenerating head, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were quickly using theirs to improve Ferb's earpiece. And as anyone in Danville would have told you, with these three, it didn't take long at all. "And.. Ta-da!" Phineas exclaimed, holding the improved Ferb-Cam earpiece up in triumph. "Nice work, guys! Couldn't have done it without you!" the inventor told Ferb and Isabella, making his brother smile and making his best friend blush and smile. Phineas shouted over to The Doctor that the earpiece was ready but the manic timelord didn't hear him. He was still busy thinking deep about The Atraxi and what their target could really be...

"Doctor?" Phineas shouted again, but the madman didn't even turn his head. "Oh well, he must be deep in thought about something" he concluded, recalling seeing Isabella in a similar state a few times before. "Maybe we should test this bad boy out, see if it still works" he handed out the earpiece towards the boy it was made for. "Ready to start rolling again, Ferb?".

Ferb silently took the earpiece from his brother and placed it on. Almost immediately the screen flickered to life once more. Ferb-Cam was up and running again. Ferb himself began testing out the new features of his earpiece. He moved his hand up to his ear and felt his fingers brush over two buttons which wern't there before. One button was obviously to take pictures, the other was to record things. Ferb first began testing the button closest to the top of his ear. This turned out to be the picture button, as whenever Ferb pressed it, a small flash came from the earpiece and a still image showed up on the Ferb-Cam screen. Ferb quickly found a way to have fun with this. He started to spin around in a circle, mashing the picture button on his earpiece, taking pictures of anything and everything. Isabella and Phineas simply stood and watched, giggling slightly at the green-haired boy's fun. They looked up at the screen to see some of the pictures Ferb was taking. There were images of themselves seperately, themselves together, The Doctor in his corner, the tree, pretty much everything in the backyard! Phineas suddenly told his brother to stop spinning so they could look through the new image gallery. Some of the pictures were a bit blurry due to Ferb's spinning, but they were glad Ferb-Cam's new picture-taking feature was working.

As they looked through the pictures, they noticed one shot in particular which looked strange compared to the rest. It was one of the more blurry pictures, the colors of it all mashed together. However, Phineas and Ferb quickly began to make out the colors of orange, red and white in the picture...

"A-HA!" a sudden shout got their attention "look what we've got here? Yet another one of Phineas and Ferb's amazing, potentionally dangerous ideas!".

The three children turned towards the kitchen entrance to see a new arrival. A teenage girl with bright orange hair dressed in red and white. It was obviously Candace Flynn, Phineas's older sister (and Ferb's too, technically).

"Hi, Candace!" Phineas greeted his sister, oblivious to her unimpressed expression at yet another Phineas and Ferb invention.

"As if my day couldn't get weird enough!" Candace exclaimed "First Mom just ups and leaves to go shopping without me, then Jeremy starts telling me he can't call because his phone's giving him this strange "human residence" message, and now i come here and find Ferb spinning like a ballerina in front of a big viewscreen flashing everything?". Candace pinched the space between her eyes. It was one of "those days" and she knew it. "Phineas, would you please explain what is going on.."

"TWENTY MINUTES!"

The sudden loud shout turned everyone's head towards the corner of the backyard, where The Doctor was standing with his index finger in the air. If one were to look closely, they would see a thin amount of saliva on his finger. He turned to face the group of four, a concerned look on his face. Candace was too stunned to move, what in heck was a strange man doing in the backyard? Why did he look all raggedy? And why was he moving towards her brothers and friend!? And why in heck were they talking with him? _"Breathe, Candace. Breathe.."_

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Isabella asked the timelord. The Doctor looked at the children, making motions with his hands as he spoke. "OK.. Plant this size. Two poles? North and South?" he asked. The children nodded. "Basic molten core?" they nodded again. "Alright, they're gonna need a fission blast.. At least fourty percent.." he began to pace in front of the three kids as he kept thinking. Candace watched, half of her still wanting to know what in heck was going on here, and the other half of her wanting to do something to get that strange man away from her brothers and Isabella before.. who knows what?

"Fourty percent fission blast.." The Doctor continued to mumble, partly to the kids and partly to himself. "Oh, but they'll need time to charge as well, won't they? So.." he stuck his finger in his mouth again and lifted it to the sky "Medium size spaceship? Yeah, about twenty minutes". Wiping his wet finger on his shirt, he walked away from the kids until Isabella stopped him. "Twenty minutes to what, Doctor?" she asked him "Twenty minutes to what?"

The Doctor turned and faced them before he answered. "The end of the world".

For five seconds, everything was silent. Then, three voices exclaimed in unison "WHAT!?"

The Doctor returned to the three children and began to explain. "I've worked it out" he began "when The Atraxi are talking about "the human residence", they're not talking about this neighborhood. They're not talking about Danville. They are talking about the world. The planet itself!" the manic man spoke, sounding completely serious. "Right now, above our heads, there's an Atraxi spaceship looking for Prisoner Zero. And it's getting ready to burn the whole planet to a crisp if it doesn't find Prisoner Zero in twenty minutes!". The Doctor was just as concerned as his three allies. They now knew what was at stake. If they didn't find Prisoner Zero soon, the summer sun wouldn't be the only thing burning!

Once everyone could see that The Doctor had finally finished talking, Candace finally found her own voice again. "W-what? Who?" she raised a hand, pointing at The Doctor "Who are you?".

It was now that The Doctor finally notice Candace standing there, just outside the kitchen of the Flynn-Fletcher house. "Who's she?" he whispered to Ferb.

"That's Candace, our sister" Ferb whispered back. The Doctor looked at the teenage girl, who he now knew as Candace Flynn, and noticed that she didn't look all that pleased that he was here. Deciding to have a talk with her, the madman walked over to the orange-haired teen.

"Hello there! I'm The Doct-" was all he managed to say before Candace slapped him, hard, across the face. The Doctor reached his hand towards his cheek, which was now red and slightly stinging from the slap. "...OW!" he exclaimed, reeling his head back to face the teenager "What did you do that for?".

Candace didn't respond. A least, not with words. She physically responded with a punch to The Doctor's stomach, causing him to double over in pain before Candace slammed her palms on his back, forcing him to the ground. As the timelord gingerly felt his stomach on the floor, Candace jumped over him and sprinted towards her brothers and friend. "Phineas! Ferb! Isabella!" she shouted their names, obviously concerned. "Are you alrght? Are any of you hurt in any way? Did he do anything to you?"the protective sister fired questions until she was silenced by her red-haired brother. "Candace! Everything's alright!".

"No, everything is not alright, mister!" Candace replied "What in the world were you doing with a strange man?" she asked "Why were you hanging out and talking with a strange man? A strange **adult** man who's older than you and who looks like he just rose from the depths of wherever!?". Candace's 'protective big sister' mode was kicking in. This was why she didn't approve of her brothers big ideas. Because they attract strange men like that floppy-haired raggedy man who they didn't know and who could want to do.. She didn't want to think of what strange men wanted to do with her brothers or Isabella! "What would Mom and Dad say if they came back and they saw you hanging out with a strange man? They'd be worried sick!".

"Strange doesn't even begin to describe him.." Isabella whispered, but Candace heard. "And you, little missy! What would your mother say if she knew you were talking with a strange man who you've never seen before?".

"Well.." The Doctor himself tried to have his say "Her mother was about to slap me, i think. But then she passed out because.."

"You hurt Isabella's mother!?" Candace shouted at The Doctor, jumping to conclusions.

"NO!" the Time Lord shouted while trying to stand. Candace quickly ran over to the struggling man and kneed him, causing him to drop right back down again. Candace sat on his back and grasped one of the madman's arms, bending it backwards. This kept him from going anywhere. "OOOWWW!" the manic man yelled as the teenager on him pulled his arm back.

"Who are you?" she asked him, keeping her grip tight.

"I already told you!" The Doctor shouted, trying to struggle against the teenager's force. "I'm The Doctor!"

"Oh yeah?" Candace asked suspiciously. "Doctor who?" she grabbed his other arm and started to bend that backwards as well.

"AAAGH!" the madman yelled "Just The Doctor! That's all! Honestly! Now if you don't mind i'm trying to save the wor-" The Doctor felt Candace twist both his arms at once. "OOOWWW! ARMS DO NOT BEND THAT WAY!". He thrashed and wriggled, desperatly trying to get out of this mess.

Fortunately for The Doctor, Phineas picked that moment to run in and talk some sense into his older sister. "Cadance, stop! He's not here to hurt us!".

Somehow, Candace heard her brother over the floppy-haired man's screams. "Are you sure? I don't trust him!" she kept her grip on The Doctor's aching arms.

"It's true!" Isabella tried to help "He's not here to do any damage, and he didn't hurt my Mom!" she spoke, recalling not a half-hour ago where Prisoner Zero had spooked her mother with his animalistic roar. "He's The Doctor! And he's here to stop someone else who is also here, who is actually intending to hurt people!".

After a few careful seconds, Candace allowed her grip on The Doctor to loosen slightly. Just enough to make sure he still couldn't get away. "Is that right, 'Doctor'?" she asked her captive.

"Yes!" the manic man replied without hesitation "I am The Doctor! And i am here to stop someone called Prisoner Zero from unintentionally (or intentionally) dooming the planet". He paused for a moment before adding "Also, to make up for wrecking Isabella's kitchen and being a week late to make up for said wrecked kitchen".

By now, Candace has let go of The Doctor's arms. But she was still sat on him, using herself to prevent him from going anywhere. "Oh? So you did do some damage!".

"I didn't mean to!" The Doctor quickly shouted back "And besides, Isabella already slapped me for that!".

Intrigued, Candace faced the raven-haired girl. "Really? You slapped him?".

Isabella fiddled with her hands. "Yeah. But i slapped him for being late, not for wrecking the kitchen". She thought for a second "Although i guess part of it was for the kitchen.."

Candace folded her arms, then shrugged. That was good enough for her. She raised herself and stepped off The Doctor, who slowly sat up, feeling a crick in his back as he did so, and rubbed his sore wrists and arms. _"Finally!"_ he thought. As The Doctor rose to his feet, Candace still kept a watchful eye on him, doing her best to keep the kids at a safe distance. "Now.. Explain in more detail" the orange-haired teen said "Why are you here, 'Doctor'?".

As he continued to rub his arms, The Doctor explained everything that had happened from a week ago to today. He explained how he crashed into Isabella's backyard, how he had made an idiot of himself, how he had messed up her kitchen after trying Isabella's strawberry cake, her banana bread and even some bread and butter and finding them all icky, how he was about to explain everything to Isabella's mother before he noticed a hidden door in her house and opened it with his sonic screwdriver, revealing it to hold a giant eye which said that Prisoner Zero had escaped, how he ran back to his big blue box and promised to come back and explain everything, how he actually returned a week later, how they encountered Prisoner Zero and The Atraxi, and how they had to find Prisoner Zero with the help of Ferb-Cam or else The Atraxi would incinerate the Earth.

"Woah.." was all Candace could say after hearing that tale. "That's.. a lot. Did that all actually happen?"

"Yeah, unfortunately" The Doctor confirmed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, in the time it took to recap this story so far it has taken five minutes which means we now have fifteen minutes before The Atraxi roast everything!" he made his way to the backyard gate and opened it "We need to find Prisoner Zero. Now!".

"Coming!" Phineas shouted, but he was stopped by Candace before he could join The Doctor. "Where do you think you're going?" his older sister asked him.

"Um.. Isabella, Ferb and i.. We agreed we would help The Doctor save the world" Phineas simply said.

"What? And let him put you in danger? No way!" the older Flynn crossed her arms. "I've already been spooked with fear for my brothers safety once today. I'm not going to let this.. this madman, put you in danger against this 'Prisoner Zero' thing!".

"But Candace.." Phineas complained. But before his older sister could say "No 'but's, mister!", the red-head had already thought of a way Candace would ler him and his friends go. "Look, if you're concerned about us, you can keep watch of us!" he told his sister.

"Oh really?" Candace spoke back to her brother "How?".

"Our new invention! Ferb-Cam!" Phineas started to explain. "This screen you see is directly linked to an earpiece Ferb is wearing! It lets anything he sees be shown on the screen as he sees it!" Phineas smiled, pleased with himself "And now, for one day only, Ferb-Cam comes complete with extra-special record and picture features!". The young inventor looked at his sister "So you see, Candace, if you're that concerned about us going on this dangerous mission, you can watch our progress on the screen! As long at Ferb-Cam is still broadcasting, we're alright!".

"Hmm.." Candace was actually starting to consider letting her concern slide for once. If she could keep track of them with Ferb-Cam, then she can make sure they're still fine, right?

"Come on, Candace!" Phineas kept trying to sway the teen into letting them go "The world's in danger and only we can help The Doctor save Earth with Ferb-Cam.." he singsonged.

Ngghh.." Candace grumbled. "Fine. Alright. You and your friends can go" she complied, ignoring Phineas and Isabella's fistbump as she spoke "But only because the world's in danger!".

"Fourteen minutes now!" came the shout of The Doctor, who was still waiting for his three companions. He had meant what he said before, it really was no fun to save the world alone...

"Alright!" Phineas shouted back. Giving his older sister a quick hug, he ran towards The Doctor, ready to hunt down Prisoner Zero. Ferb also hugged Candace before rejoining the manic timelord. Isabella curtsied and shook Candace's hand before she too joined The Doctor.

Before they went off though, Candace had one last thing to say. "Oh! Doctor!" she shouted, causing the timelord to turn his head to face her. "If you let anything happen to my brothers or Isabella.. Anything at all.." she cracked her knuckles, making The Doctor gulp. The madman simply nodded and smiled weakly.

Candace could have sworn that the group of four suddenly picked up their pace after that.

* * *

><p>(A.N) And after way too long it is finally done! I know i've been gone for a long time and i know that many of you have been expecting this chapter for a while now. Consider this chapter my apology for not really doing anything lately.<p>

I'm gonna say this now. I don't know exactly when i will update or write again. I may, i may not. However i will (hopefully, eventually) finish "The Madman Cometh". Again, sorry for being absent, i don't want to make excuses.. And i hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
